farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Treasure Tides
| level_req_type1 = player | level_req_amt1 = 15 | cost_curr_type1 = cash | cost_curr_amt1 = 45 }} Treasure Tides is an extension of FarmVille and is the 26th Farm, excluding the expansion farms and mini farms. You needed to be at experience level 15 or above to use this farm. This is the 4th farm to use the 9x9 expansion system. __NOWYSIWYG__ __TOC__ Acquisition It was released as part of the Treasure Tides (event). It started its early access on June 8th, 2015 for players who are willing to pay . It was released for free to all players on June 15th, 2015. Early Access If you buy early access you will get: # Treasure Tides market items # Access to exclusive Treasure Tidesquests & rewards # 1x - Raider Starter Pack ( value) ## 1x - ## 6x - Moss Wood Shaving ## 6x - Ship Building Rod ## 6x - Anchor Band ## 16x - Anchor ## 16x - Ship Wheel ## 1x - Exotic Coral Tree (tree ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - Parrot Goat (animal ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - Seafarer Pegasus (animal ready to harvest - value) # 1x - Pirate Avatar Costume ( value) # 3x - Exclusive Seeds ## Sea Coral Blast ## Seaweed Sunshine ## Starfish Coral Starting your farm You start your farm of with the following: # Stationary buildings: ## 1x - Red Storm ## 1x - Treasure Hunter’s Tavern (similar to the Village Granary - Open all of the presents to gain an Unwither Ring) # Purpose buildings: ## 1x - Tides Storage Cellar (100 capacity) ## 1x - Treasure Garage (15 of 30 parts) ## 1x - Treasure Orchard (10 of 30 parts) ## 1x - Treasure Pasture (10 of 30 parts) # Crafting buildings: ## 1x - Tides Craftshop ## 1x - Treasure Tides Market Stall ## 1x - Tinker’s Cabin (ready to harvest) ## 1x - Tide Homestead (ready to harvest - similar to the Elite Horses self contained crafting building) # Animals ## 1x - ?Animal 1 (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - ?Animal 2 (ready to harvest - value) # Trees ## 1x - ?Tree 1? (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - ?Tree 2? (ready to harvest - value) # Decorations ## ?Decoration 1? ## ?Decoration 2? # Plots: ## 18x - Land plots, with room to add more. ### ?8?x - ?Plant 1? ### ?10?x - ?Plant 2? Seafarer Points Seafarer Points, also referred to as Treasure Points, are the new experience system for Treasure Tides. These are similar to the Spook Point system in Haunted Hollow, Zen Point system in Jade Falls, Cheer Point system in Mistletoe Lane and Fairy Point system in Enchanted Glen. Similarly, you have to get started at Level 1 once again. How to gain Seafarer Points You can earn these Seafarer Points in a number of fun ways: # Planting/harvesting Treasure Tides crops/seeds # Discovering the Hidden Treasures As with previous expansions, all players will start out as Level 1 in Treasure Tides, regardless of your level on your Home Farm or other expansions. Items The following items are locked to Treasure Tides, and cannot be placed on any other farm. Animals= /Animals}} |-| Buildings= /Buildings}} |-| Crops= /Crops}} |-| Trees= /Trees}} |-| Vehicles= /Vehicles}} Beat Treasure Tides Hidden Treasures }} Farm Expansion }} Trivia # Treasure Tides is the 4th farm to have Water plots. # Treasure Tides is the 1st farm to have a water plots since the Enchanted Glen, the 9th farm was released. # Treasure Tides is the 1st farm to have a water treasures since the Jade Falls, the 6th farm was released. See Also